The invention relates to a football boot with a zip replacing the laces.
The football boot with laces is in worldwide use and worn by young and old alike but the lace itself has certain disadvantages.
Many children cannot lace or unlace their footwear. It becomes more of a problem If there is no adult present to assist them and even more exasperating in wet or cold weather. This can present problems for coaching staff or teachers as precious time is wasted tying and retying laces that have become undone. The latter is also a problem for teenagers and adults.
There is also the problem of the lace becoming knotted, being broken or stepping on untied laces.